dumb
by oshzt
Summary: Chanyeol adalah orang yang memiliki keceriaan diatas rata-rata, ia akan menunjukan senyumnya pada semua orang. kecuali, pada Jongin-karena Jongin selalu memberikan tatapan menusuknya. Chanyeol selalu penasaran apa yang membuat Jongin tidak suka dengannya. a chankai fic. chanyeol/kai!


**.DUMB.**

Chanyeol - Kai

Chankai | Romance, fluff, canon | T | ficlet | sho-ai |** Don't be plagiarism and siders please~** | Don't judge chara.

story by: **oshzt **

* * *

..

Pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu Jongin adalah pada pagi kelam. Saat itu, Chanyeol hanya enggan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Namun gema alarm di sekitar asrama membuatnya frustasi, Chanyeol hanyalah seorang trainee terbaru. Ia masih belum dapat beradaptasi banyak. Namun usahanya untuk menjadi orang yang menyenangkan nampaknya berhasil. Semua orang telah menyukainya. Chanyeol baik, selalu tersenyum, memiliki aura kebahagiaan, dan juga—ia manusia bongsor yang memiliki wajah imut.

Namun, saat semua telah membuatnya bahagia. Ternyata tidak pada akhirnya, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa trainee yang disebut-sebut dengan Jongin tidak pernah ada untuk disekitarnya. Jadi, pagi ini Chanyeol berjalan menuju lantai asrama atas dimana kamar Jongin terletak itu, dengan Moonkyu dan juga Joonmyun.

Perlahan, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mereka. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu percaya diri saat ini. dan bingo—ia hanya menemukan Jongin seorang diri yang tengah keluar dari kamar mandi. kulitnya—yang nampak _tan_ sebenarnya tidak begitu coklat. Menurut Chanyeol, ini sedikit bagus dan kulit Jongin itu tampak menyegarkan.

"H—hai."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin tidak menjawab sapaan Chanyeol, yang ada dia malah menatap Chanyeol heran.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang ia mendekati Jongin, "Aku Chanyeol. Kau?" Chanyeol ingin menjabat tangan Jongin sebelum ia menyenggol sesuatu di atas nakas dekat tempat Jongin berdiri.

Dan..

"Keluar dari sini Chanyeol!" geram Jongin. Seluruh badannya kembali basah, bahkan handuk yang ia kenakan 'pun ikut basah. Didorongnya tubuh Chanyeol kearah pintu kamar dan **blam**!—Park Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya.

_Ah apa harus seperti ini pada pertemuan pertama?_

**..**

Pertemua kedua adalah di halte. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ada Jongin disini—yang Chanyeol tahu arah rumah Jongin bukan kesini. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya menemukan Baekhyun. Dengan keberanian dan percaya diri—_always_—Chanyeol mendekati Jongin.

Kali ini entah mengapa, Jongin menanggapinya. Jadi ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengoceh tentang ini—itu. Dan sialnya.. Jongin melewati bus putaran pertama yang ia tunggu dari tadi.

"M—maaf, ku..aku lupa kau..."

"Hah sudahlah. Aku jalan kaki saja." Chanyeol mengeryitkan keningnya tak enak hati, sungguh—karena asik mengobrol tadi Chanyeol sampai lupa arah tujuan Jongin yang berbanding dengan arahnya.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol merutuki betapa bodohnya dia.

**..**

Sialnya..

Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka kenal. Dan Chanyeol masih saja merasa canggung di dekat Jongin. Dan Chanyeol tahu, Jongin tidak ingin menjadi temannya.

"Dia tidak membencimu," sahut Baekhyun saat mereka tengah mengobrol dikamar mereka. "Kurasa kau harus membicarakannya," sambung Baekhyun kembali yang kini mulai memasukan tubuhnya dibalik selimut, "Ah! Jangan hidupkan pendinginnya."

Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Ya..ya..Tuan eyeliner," ucapan tidak ditanggapi Baekhyun lagi. Orang itu sudah menutup matanya dengan masker saat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun. Benar juga, sudah hampir enam bulan mereka debut bersama dan kini tinggal diatap bersama. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang tak suka akan kehadirannya.

Mungkin, mungkin ia besok harus benar-benar membicarakannya pada Jongin. Ini sudah hampir akhir tahun 'kan? Dan mereka mendekati natal dan liburan.

Chanyeol menghentakkan selimutnya dan membuka kaosnya. Inilah kebiasaan teman sekamarnya, selalu menyalakan penghangat suhu dikamar mereka. Chanyeol mendengar suara berisik di sekitar dapur. Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, untuk mendekati dapur.

Ah—Jongin.

"K-kau tak tidur?"

Jongin berbalik. "Aku tak bisa tidur." Jongin menghentikan alat penyeduh teh dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Jongin sama dengan Chanyeol. Hanya mengenakan celana tanpa atasan, seolah mereka tengah memamerkan lekuk tubuh jantan masing-masing.

Untuk beberapa saat, hening..

"J-jongin, eum—kau sungguh membenciku?"

Jongin memutar cangkirnya dan menerawang, ia menatap Chanyeol sekilas. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak membencimu.. aku hanya.."

"Apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan senyumanmu."

Chanyeol melotot. "K—kenapa?"

"Kau menunjukkan senyum yang sama pada semua orang."

"Aku tidak jika kau benar-benar memperhatikanku," ucap Chanyeol dengan mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Oh—ya?" Jongin menghentakkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melotot menunjukan mata besarnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas lembut Jongin disekitar wajahnya. Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol mengatur detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa berpompa sangat cepat, ia kembali menatap Jongin yang kini menatapnya. Chanyeol bergidik saat telapak Jongin menyentuh tengkuknya dan memiringkan wajahnya.

Hanya menempel. Chanyeol merasakan bibir padat Jongin yang menekan bibirnya. Sedetik, semenit, tak ada pergerakan hingga Chanyeol mencoba menggerakan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Jongin.

Jongin tidak membalas namun juga tidak mencegah lidah Chanyeol untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Manis—bibir Jongin, lidah Jongin saat bertubrukan lidahnya sangat manis. _Sama seperti orangnya, manis.. _pikir Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" ucap Chanyeol saat tautan mereka terlepas.

Jongin menyentuh bibirnya, "Ternyata ini lebih dari yang kuperkirakan."

"Jadi?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang terus menyentuh bibirnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Diamlah!" jari Jongin beralih untuk menyentil dahi Chanyeol. "Aku membencimu.. namun aku lebih membenci diriku yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat bersamamu."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menekan tangannya ditengkuk Jongin akan lebih dekat dengannya. "Setidaknya berikan aku tindakan..seperti, sentuhan mungkin? Agar aku dapat mengerti perasaanmu."

Jongin melotot dan memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Bodoh—chanyeol bodoh. Silly, jerk. Aku membencimu."

**End!**

**review? thanks! **


End file.
